1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery chargers and more particularly pertains to a new portable battery charger for jump-starting an engine of a disabled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of battery chargers is known in the prior art. More specifically, battery chargers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art battery chargers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,952 to Yokoyama et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,662 to Nakayama; U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,841 to Yaguchi; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,892 to Troup; U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,955 to Manis et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,592 to Shimizu et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable battery charger. The inventive device includes a main housing having a motor and a generator disposed therein. The main housing includes gasoline and oil intake portions in communication with the motor. A pair of cables extend outwardly from one of the side walls of the main housing. The pair of cables are in communication with the generator. The pair of cables each have a spring-loaded clip disposed on free ends thereof for operative coupling with positive and negative terminals of a battery.
In these respects, the portable battery charger according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of jump-starting an engine of a disabled vehicle.